ShushShush
by Your Little Writer
Summary: Patch's POV   Lemons attached!
1. Chapter 1

Shush – Hush

**A/N - ** ** Hey, so I thought I'd try a new story. I love Hush hush BTW and I love crescendo but Becca left it at a kind of weird place **sighs* **

**Disclaimer – BF owns all**

–

POV - **Patch **

–

Nora slept in my arms sweetly, she would move ever so slightly and sigh into my chest. I was whole again, my beautiful Nora had made me more than I could ever hope. She was _my own_ Angel, she had saved me from taking her life. Nora stirred in my arms restlessly, her small hands gripped tightly on my black shirt as if she was scared.

I kissed my angels forehead and she relaxed slightly and fell back into the relaxing slumber she was once in, I did not sleep. I could rest though, I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Nora's hand drifted from the collar of my top lower, closer to my stomach. I automatically jerked back, she was getting to close to my friend down there.

"Mmm" Nora sighed into my neck "Patch" She moaned in my ear, I looked at her. She was still asleep... Was she dreaming of us in a sexual way? I smirked

"Angel" I kissed her cheek as the blush crept up there.

As much as I _ wanted _her, she was way too precious. Taking someone's virginity should be romantic and sensational for the girl, not someone who should barely feel properly (It was returning but so slowly) someone who could be romantic... I laughed as I thought that _I could be romantic_ .no I couldn't, it wasn't in me to be like that.

"Morning" Nora's bright smile made me smirk back at her. I kissed her cheek

"Sleep well Angel?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughed as the blush creped back to her cheeks

"Yes, thank you. Rest well Patch?"She asked

"Fine I guess, It would have been better if someone wouldn't moan my name and hump my leg" I lied and Nora's mouth dropped open and closed again.

"Wha-What!" Nora shouted the blush on her cheeks reddening

"I said, if _someone_ stopped moaning my name in their sleep and rubbing themselves up against my leg I'd be rested better" I teased and Nora hid her face from me, I felt bad "Nora?" I didn't usually use her real name aloud "Nora, look at me" My angels face looked up at me "I love you"

"I love you too" Nora said proudly kissing my lips softly, soon we were kissing like a couple our age usual did. Her tongue on mine sent shivers down my spine and her hands tugged on my black messy hair, begging for more

"Patch please" My angel begged, straddling me "Please"

I broke the kiss "Nora" I warned "I can't"

Nora's face dropped and water built up in her beautiful green eyes "You don't want me" She whispered, tears dropping on her hands which were on her lap

"Nora, do you really believe that?" I said her real name "I mean come on Angel"I said hopping out of her bed running my hand through my hand

When she didn't answer I pushed her "You really think I don't want you? Then why am I supporting the biggest erection I ever had? Why is it every time I go home I have to wank off once before I go to sleep and again when I wake up?" I asked

"I don't know" Her voice shocked me, It was hoarse and cold "Then why won't you let us get further then French kissing?"

"Because I haven't go all my feeling back yet!" I nearly shouted at her

"Wait what?"

"My sense of feelings coming back but slowly" I admitted looking in her eyes "I don't want to be with you yet and not feel the love between us"

"Oh"

"Angel, I want you too. So much but lets wait a while at least... Okay?" I asked

"Oh Patch" Nora's arms were thrown around my neck and she kissed my ear "Sometimes you make me feel so loved" Her arms tightened around me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and my wings around us. Keeping us in our own little bubble.

_POP_

"Shit the time" My angel swore and unwrapped herself from me and ran into the bathroom "Err Patch?"

"Yes Angel" I sighed

"Can you go start breakfast while I get washed and dressed? Wait, are you dressed for school?" She yelled from behind the bathroom door

"I'm dressed, yes. Do you mind if I quickly go home and wash?" I asked, I didn't want to go but she needed time alone like a normal teenager does

"Oh okay, do I get Vee to pick me up?" Nora said

I just scoffed "Nora, I'll be here waiting by the time you get out"

–

–

When I got back Nora was downstairs in a black dress and pumps. "Why the sexy dress?" I asked winding my arms around my angel "Is it to tease me angel?" I kissed her shoulder and neck before she turned to face me, her eyes were red as if she had been crying. "Nora?" I asked unwinding my arms to touch her face and wipe the few tears she missed "What's wrong Angel?" I asked again when she didn't answer

"I...I...I" Was the only sound which came out her mouth before she sobbed

"Nora, Angel tell me?"

"Dad's anniversary" She looked away, wiping her tears on the back of her hand

"It's today?" I asked

"Uh-huh" Nora splashed her face with water

"Oh angel, your dad was a special man. You know that, I know that and your mother knows that. Is that why your wearing black?" I touched her arm softly

"Yep, every year I wear black" She sighed. "I have a cry too" Nora laughed and pulled my face to hers harshly, smacking my lips to hers. I kissed her back softly not wanting us to be late for school, My angels education was one of my main priorities. I pulled back and hugged her

"Let's get to school Angel" I held her hand in mine until we got to the Jeep. I kept my hand in hers as I drove to school, her hands were so soft, so cute and _mine._ I was taken back by the thought of Nora being mine, she was her own person but maybe one day she would be mine... In more ways than one. If I could blush I would be right now, My Angel obviously noticed that I had tensed up slightly and she looked up at my face with a puzzled expression on it.

"Patch?"

"Yes Nora" I answered smirking

"Oh, don't worry" She looked back down at her lap.

"_Tell me Angel." _I said to her thoughts

"Don't do that Patch" My angel's eyes flashed with anger "I hate it when you get inside my mind"

"Angel?" I frowned, hurt by what she said "Angel?"

"I really want to go to English Lit, So I'll see you later." Nora strode off into school, hopping out of the car I so wanted to follow her, wrap my arms around her little waist and kiss her but I knew teenagers, when they want to be alone you leave alone.

I leaned back on my car, waiting for the bell to ring indicating that school would be starting. "Patch, where's Nora?" Vee asked

"She's inside" I answered pointing to the school "Tell her I'll see her in Bio" Vee was one of the only girls I could trust to keep anything between just Nora and myself, Yes Vee's a huge gossip but only with Nora and Vee would gossip about what I said with her.

Vee nodded at me "Alrighty thanks Patch"

Vee now went in the same direction as Nora did and I felt my body go numb. It was a strange sensation and soon after that the bell went, I decided that I didn't want to be here right now, I had to go to Rixon or another Guardian angel.

–

"Patch?" Rixon looked at me in shock "You should be at school" He joked

"Shut up. Hey my body had gone numb, and my hands feel weird" I said hoping he could shed some light on this experience

"Patch, your body is going through a mighty-big change boy. It's going to feel weird for an hour or two then hopefully you will get all your physical feeling's back. If you want any more advice go to Nicholas down 8th street 52 his number." Rixon smiled at me

"Thanks" I nodded at him

"Down tonight or are you with Nora?" Rixon asked before I could get back into my car

"Not sure. I'll text you" I said driving off

–

_**Where the heck are you? -Nora**_

_**Hello, answer me – Nora**_

_**Okay I'm getting worried now. Please text back -Nora**_

_**I'm sorry for earlier, I miss you – Nora**_

_**I love you- Nora**_

And there were more texts on my phone all like the one's above, I quickly dialled Nora's number and let it go to answer phone because she was in Spanish now "Angel, it's me. Just needed some reassurance about something from Rixon. I missed you too, I'll be back and waiting at your Spanish door to great you so there is no really point for this message" I laughed as I babbled on "Erm, How would you feel if we went on a date tonight, down Delphic my treat. I love you too"I hung up grinning to myself, maybe I could give her what we both so desperately wanted tonight. I felt my jeans become incredibly tight and I groaned as I thought of Nora laid out on her bed, ready and waiting for me. I glanced down at the clock, there was still an hour of Nora's lesson left so I took a little detour to her house.

I climbed in her bedroom window and laid on her bed and breathed in the sent of my Angel, she was so special to me, she had given me this new body I was in and she wanted to give me hers. I quickly undid my jeans and slid my hands in my boxer's and grabbed my painful erection in one hand and spat on the other then swapped. I let my eyes close and my imagination wander and I tossed off in my angel's bed.

Nora's eyes were nearly black full of lust and she touched my erection with her hand "Is it suppose to be that big?" She asked

I groaned and shook my head "Oh fuck, Angel"

Her hand picked up pace and my head was thrown back in pleasure "I bet it will feel good in my tight, wet little pussy" She bit my ear before she lowed herself down on my cock.

Then I released all over my stomach, I bit down on my lip which was threatening to let out my scream of my angel's beautiful name. I laid there in total awe before cleaning myself up, spraying the room with air freshener and I cleaned her room before I jumped out the window and started to drive back to school.

–

I made it into school a minuet before it was time for lunch, I ran to Nora's Spanish class and caught her looking outside the window, Her breath caught as she saw me. I had left her during break to go find Rixon and then I had a wank. I laughed and smiled at her. Vee laughed loudly in class as she tried to get Nora's attention back on her.

"Jeez, babe your so in love with this guy" Vee said quietly

"Shut up Vee"

"So you do?" She pushed

When Nora didn't answer the bell rung and she rushed outside towards me "Patch" She smiled and gave me a small kiss on the check "I'll see you later" Nora yelled at Vee before she hit my chest hard, I winced slightly

"Hey, Hey"I grabbed her wrists "What's wrong Angel?"

"You. You arsehole I was worried sick" Nora hit me again

"Angel, Angel listen to your voice mail" I said kissing her forehead

Nora pulled out her phone and stalked off in the direction of my Jeep before she sat on the bonnet of it and pressed her ear against the phone. I waited smiling

"I love you" Nora's arms were thrown across my neck and I felt it

"Nora, You know I love you lots. I felt that" I kissed her nose "and that"  
"I love you" my Angel hugged my neck. "Skip next lesson?"

"I thought you were never going to ask Angel" I smiled at Nora who was blushing red "Don't hide your face from me Angel" I kissed her nose and helped her in the passenger side of my Jeep. Nora's arse was in my face and I realised that she had a great arse. Hmm...

"Patch?" Nora said laughing loudly as she watched my pants become tight

"Shut up Angel" I said laughing slightly "You did that" I jumped in the drivers seat grinning at Nora's blushing face. "Hey angel, do you mind if I quickly stop of at this guys place."

"you don't have to ask Patch you know that. Anyway, I am in your car. Where am I going to go?" she said teasing me

_don't tease me, you'll regret it angel –_ I said to her mind and Nora shivered in response

–

"Fucking answer. Guardian!" I banged on the door for the fifth time before giving up. I looked at Nora and all anger disappeared as she smiled at me

"I love you" I said again "I think I should get more in touch with your body since I am it's guardian? Don't you think so?" I teased as Nora gasped

"Lets go home" Nora smiled at me her eyes hooded with lust and love what could I do but step on the throttle of my car.

–

**A/N – Lemon next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey readers, sorry for the long wait but I thank you for your reviews, PM's and favourites. This chapter will be dedicated to my 20 reviewers!**

**So remember, patch is getting his feelings back slowly because he's transforming from a fallen angel into a guardian angel (fallen angels do not feel anything while guardian angels do)**

**Disclaimer -BF owns the character, I own this story line & plot**

–

–

Nora looked out of the window of my Jeep and sighed, her hand was clenched as it rested on her lap. "Patch... can we stop?" She asked, still not facing me

"Yeah, sure. Angel what's wrong?" I asked pulling over into the nearest lay by. Nora just shook her head and jumped out the car, I followed. "Come on Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, getting frustrated as she placed her arms on her knee's and looked at the ground. She was breathing deeply. "Nora?" I just about caught her as she collapsed, her knee scraped the ground and by the smell of it, it was bleeding slowly. I picked her up and placed her in the back of my Jeep "Come on Angel, wake up" I searched her pockets for her iron pills, luckily I found them pretty quickly. "Angel. Wake up, come on. It's patch" I brushed her hair out of her face and I saw her eyes make a small movement "Angel, it's Patch. I won't leave you, wake up"

"Patch?" She murmured quietly

I shook two pills out the can and threw the empty can out into the woods, I grabbed the bottle of water out of the holder "Take these" I put the pills in her mouth and watched her grab the bottle out of my hand and take a swig to swallow her pills with. "You didn't take these" I said, angry at her for risking her life "Nora, you know you need to take these"

"I know" She muttered rubbing her head "I need to get another can"

"Come on, Let me get you buckled in, we'll stop at the pharmacy and pick up some more." I held my hand to her face "You scared me there" I reached over Nora and put her seatbelt on. She sighed and closed her eyes

"Thank you patch" My angel said

"No problem, Angel." I jumped in the divers seat and pulled out of the lay by, we headed back into town, I kept looking in my rear-view mirror at my angel as she tried to regain her composure. I pulled into a drive way and bounced out of my chair "I'll be right back". Nora answered me with a small nod, still not back to her usual feisty self. I quickly went round the pharmacy and picked up 4 cans of iron pills and then literally ran towards the till, I paid for them and rushed back out to Nora. Her colour was back and she was smiling again. I gave her the bag and kissed her hand and she blushed. I chuckled "Are you going to blush every time I kiss you?"

"Hey, I'm human" She stuck her tongue out at me before scooting herself behind my chair "Thank you, again"

"Okay, enough with the the consistent thanking. Now lets go home" I turned and winked at her and she blushed again. I cocked my eyebrow up at her and she giggled

–

–

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked carrying My angel through her house's threshold. I grinned as she shook her head "You sure?" I asked again, wanting to be sure. I couldn't help trying to distract her for a little longer as my body went numb once again

"I need a drink. So put me down" Nora smiled at me sweetly as I let her down "Love you"

"Love you too" I smirked. She did not know that she had been the _only one_ I had ever loved, I had no mother, no father, no siblings and no family so before she came along I had never felt the emotion love before. There was one angel who liked me in a sexual way but I just didn't feel the same about her, I wanted to, I yearned to feel the emotion which everyone talked about. If only they could see me now, I had Nora, my own personal angel who loved me as much as I loved her.

"You seem distracted, what you thinking about?" My angel's voice broke me out of my head, I shook my head once and stretched

"Fuck, this stretching thing feels nice" I stretched again, chuckling.

"Oh Patch" Nora hugged me tightly "I don't think you know how happy I am that you can feel kinda again, Patch promise me something"

"Anything" I narrowed my eyes slightly, I was confused

"Promise me you will never leave me. Ever" She looked down at her feet, her hands were shaking slightly

"I promise, Angel" I said holding her hand. "I won't ever leave you, I don't have the strength to leave you, let alone be away from you for a while" I cupped her face in my hands and leant forward so our noses forwards "I love you too much" I kissed her nose before giving her a peck on the lips. "Is your Mother coming home any-time soon?" I asked, grinning knowing that I would have to leave if her mother was even a day close to coming home.

Yes, apparently I was the 'bad boy' in town because I hang out at bo's a lot and I get into fights. If the public knew my back story I think I'd be more respected around town but since they would never, I had to put up with being the horrid teenager that Nora's mum despised and even the teachers at school are scared of me, some are just very cautious when approaching me.

"No, she's at work till next week" Nora smiled, pulling my face back to hers roughly. I groaned into her mouth as the new feeling shocked me, I guess I liked it rough. I laughed silently.

"Wait. Nora, wait" I paused pulling back, my angel automatically looked at me like I'd rejected her again. "Oh come on Nora" I smiled "I just want to set some boundaries, that's all Angel"

"Hmm. What kind of boundaries?" She said raising her eyebrows

"We won't have sex today. No, I want our first time to be how it should be okay, all romantic and shit. Second, no touching me today. And third, today's all about you" I smiled as Nora blushed dee red

"But." She started but I stopped her by placing my lips onto of hers.

–

"I'll be right out" Nora said walking into her en-suite bathroom, swaying her hips slightly side to side.

I couldn't answer, my mouth. No my body went dry as I watched her walk away. Not once was I told that I would someone so much as I did Nora. She was just plain sexy, I loved her little quirks which made her unique like when she reads she holds the book with her pinkie up in the air, like a posh person drinks out of a glass. Also she would growl if she couldn't understand something. I knew then and there that she was it, my lover, my girlfriend, my angel.

Nora came out still blushing but had changed her clothes she was now in a teddy, I didn't know she had. It was blue, my favourite colour on her and it rested just above her knee worst and best of all her cleavage was defined.

"You look amazing" I said knowing that my face showed the excitement and lust which I tried so long to hide.

"Thanks" She murmured coming closer to where I sat on her bed. She hooked both of her legs around me and kissed me softly, I could feel how turned on she was. It was hot at the apex of her thighs and I knew she could feel how excited I was knowing that she was turned on. The kiss heated up quickly and our tongues were dancing together, as we broke our kiss. While she panted and moaned sweetly in my ear I moved my lips to her neck. I bit softly at the skin there, I wasn't biting hard enough to give her a Hickey as if Nora's mum found it... Fuck thinking about that, concentrate on Nora.

"Patch please" She moaned, begging for more. How could I refuse my angel?

I trailed my hand to her breasts and Nora jumped and grind her hips against mine, I swore under my breath as it felt almost too good. I played with the hem of her teddy silently asking her for permission so I could remove it and well, we could get the ball moving here. She nodded quickly, it was removed from her body fast and as I knew before, she was perfect. She was the right size everywhere. I kissed her lips sweetly before cupping her breasts in my hands.

"Oh, God!" My angel groaned as I pinched her already erect nipples. "Patch, please. I need to..."

"Need to what?" I asked removing my hands from her body

"Come, please!" she breathed out. I smiled and nodded at her.

I trailed my hand down to her cloth covered pussy, I stood up with her legs still wrapped around my waist and laid her on the bed "I plan to" I answered her, running my index finger up her cloth covered slit. I quickly removed her panties and kissed her again, shoving my tongue in her mouth. I was so aroused in that moment that it took me all of my restraint to not fuck her there. I rubbed her clit and Nora moaned and shivered in pleasure

"Fuck that feels, oh god!" Nora tugged at my hair, hard.

"Hey, not to hard" I said removing my hand "Or I'll stop"

"No. Don't you dare!" She shouted

"Fuck you're so fucking wet!" I moaned, feeling her most private area. Nora started squirming so I found her hole and entered her with two fingers.

"Shit, fuck. Shit!"Nora screamed bucking her hips up to meet my fingers "More, more!"

I sped up my movements wanting her to feel good. As soon as Nora would fall asleep I would be in her shower tossing off again. Joy.

I touched her clit again with my other hand and Nora screamed, clenching around my fingers. She was coming and coming hard, I watched her as her head was thrown back in pleasure as she panted.

She came back down from her high and she pulled me down for a passionate kiss. "I love you, thank you"

"I love you too" I replied kissing her eyelids.

Nora yawned and I laughed "Sleepy?"

"Uh-huh. I think I need a nap after that" She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder "So you want me to help you out?"

"No, I'm fine. You go to sleepy angel" I kissed her cheek as her eyes closed, I covered her naked form up with her blanket. "I love you" I said closing my eyes with her, willing my self to take a ten minuet break and just be with Nora.

–

–

**Love you lots!**

**Please review, any advice or any opinions please feel free to tell me!**

**- Your little writer (Smileytwi)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have some bad/ good news. I am no longer writing for fanfiction but I might try some original stories on the sister site. Sorry but I cannot update weekly or monthly anymore.**_

_**The good news I will be sending, shushshush to my good friend ColdPlay Dudette to carry on writting for me. I will only leave my completed story on here and its sequel just in case I decided to return.**_

_**I am so sorry about this, if you are intrested in adopting a story then please PM me up to 1st of September, then I shall delete them! **_

_**Please don't hate me but I will no longer string you guys along. I love each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my stories, you gave me the motivation to get this far. **_

_**Please check out ColdPlay Dudette for more information. Again I am so sorry for doing this but I feel that it is unfair on you guys to wait so long for a chapter...**_

_**I also have some heavy personal problems that won't be solved for around 9 months... Oh joy (!) Maybe I'll return? Until then.**_

_**Goodbye and godbless**_

_**X **_


End file.
